


Random Game

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [66]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Dom/sub, Gags, Loincloths, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Restraints, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have little scenes together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Game

Cecil smiled around the cigarette between his lips, humming as he inhaled deeply, nostrils flaring as he allowed the smoke to slip from there. Finally he pulled the cigarette from his lips, flicking away ash as he addressed the nearly completely naked figure in front of him. “Lift it up. Let me see it,” he commanded.

Earl stood in front of him, a panel gag strapped over his head, wrists in manacles. He whined softly behind the gag, lifting up the front of the loincloth he wore, presenting his half-hard erection to the Voice.

Cecil allowed a moment or two to pass before smiling, nodding his head in approval as he leaned back in his chair. “Very nice…” he cooed. He turned to Carlos who was similarly dressed like Earl and he gestured for him to approach. “Lower your head,” he commanded. He undid the buckles to Carlos’ gag, kissing him on the lips softly before pointing to Earl. “Suck it for me.”

Carlos nodded and moved to obey, kneeling in front of a drooling Earl as he continued to hold the front of his loincloth up for him. He kissed the side of his cock once before setting to work, blushing at the noises Earl started to make once his lips wrapped around the head and slid down the shaft.

“Keep the flap up for him,” Cecil commanded, noting the way Earl’s hands trembled. “Make it easy for him, right?” He smiled when Earl nodded his head at the command, taking another drag on his cigarette as he watched the pair. “And once you cum…you’ll fuck my darling Carlos into the ground, understand?”

Earl and Carlos locked eyes on each other and Earl blushed, nodding his head once again.


End file.
